1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a driving assistant method and system for an electric vehicle capable of dynamically displaying a guiding region.
2. Description of Related Art
Under global concern of green energy issues and environmental protection issues, low emission or zero emission electric vehicle industry becomes a focus of development in transportation equipments. Regardless of what kind of future electric vehicle may become a mainstream, from electric buses to electric cars all have a demand for electricity charging. Although it is most likely to build a large number of electricity supplying equipments (for example, charging equipment installed in home, charging stations or battery exchange stations constructed at parking areas of companies or shopping malls, etc.) in the future to meet the needs of a large amount of the charging demands, worry about battery life still influences popularity of the electric vehicle.
A plurality of applicable methods has been provided for charge navigation, though in these methods, real-time information (for example, traffic status, path and destination planning, etc.), driver's demand, electricity supplying equipments and geographic information are not considered, and the driver of the electric vehicle has to make a concession to a planning result of electricity supplying equipment navigation in order to facilitate battery charging, battery exchange to improve the battery life, which causes inconvenience to the driver, and also affects willingness of the driver of using the electric vehicle.
In the conventional technique, a method for selecting neighbouring charging stations is provided, by which when remained battery energy is less than a predetermined value, a maximum driving region is calculated, and path options for driving to the neighbouring charging stations are listed. However, when it is discovered that the remained battery energy is less than the predetermined value, it is possible that none charging station is located within the maximum driving region. Therefore, although the maximum driving region is calculated, it is of no use, and the driver has to call for roadside assistance.
Further, another conventional technique provides a hybrid electric vehicle with a navigation function, by which after a destination is determined, it is determined whether the remained battery energy is enough to reach the destination. When it is determined that the destination cannot be reached, a driving distance corresponding to the remained battery energy is calculated, and the electricity supplying equipments are displayed according to the driving distance to implement the charge navigation. Therefore, the hybrid electric vehicle is integrated with a general navigation function, and after the destination is input, the driving distance is calculated, and if the destination is frequently varied, the destination has to be input for each variation.